


When He Thinks Of Him

by mysticrex707, Tuckington_RvB_Grimmons



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticrex707/pseuds/mysticrex707, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuckington_RvB_Grimmons/pseuds/Tuckington_RvB_Grimmons





	When He Thinks Of Him

Seven leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head as he tried to suppress another yawn. He had just finished the last assignment he was given and he had to pull two all-nighters in a row to make the deadline. Well, he shouldn't have left it until the last minute but he had gotten distracted by another assignment and almost forgot about it. Thank goodness he remembered before his handler called to ask about the report, otherwise, he would definitely have gotten tased.

The sound of his phone ringing filled the quiet room, making him groan. The redhead had nodded off, and he deemed the loud sound obnoxious and unwelcome but when he saw who was calling, his frown turned into a smile. They were probably the only person who had this effect on him, seeing their name or hearing their voice was more than enough to keep him in a happy-go-lucky mood for the rest of the day.

"Today's the deadline. Did you finish it?" Vanderwood's tired voice greeted his ear before Seven could even say hello. The small smile on his lips grew wider and he was glad Vandy wasn't there in person to see his goofy grin, it would surely make him question his sanity.

"Whoa, you have some serious telepathy skills, I just finished and I was gonna call you!" he spoke in his usual cheery voice. "That timing was good. Almost too good. Did you plant a bug to check my progress?" he chuckled, a teasing glint in his eyes as he got up to grab some food. He hadn't eaten a proper meal in a while and he knew he needed to get food in his system before he crashed for the entire day.

"No, I did not. Even if I did, you'd get rid of it so why should I even bother." Vanderwood's deep voice sounded like a melody to his ears, Seven could listen to it all day. "I'll be there in an hour to pick up the report. Knowing you, you probably haven't had a decent meal in two days. I'll make something for you, so stay up." He said the last sentence a bit softly and Seven could already imagine Vanderwood blushing like he always did whenever he offered to do something sweet like this for the hacker.

Sevens cheeks warmed up a little at the carefree (and not to mention cute) way Vanderwood said it. "Aw, so you _do_ care about me!" he teased a little, chuckling when he heard Vanderwood sputter out an excuse about how if Seven got sick, _he_ would be the one in trouble and he didn't want to deal with that. Vanderwood was a tsundere whenever Seven pointed out the little things Vanderwood did for the hacker, which usually resulted in him either throwing a pillow at the redhead or threatening to tase him. Vanderwood did so many things for him and was constantly doing his best to make sure Seven was healthy. They probably wouldn't mean much to other people, but to Seven it meant the world.

He appreciated how Vanderwood remembered the little things about himself that he mentioned in passing and loved the faces Vandy made whenever he made an unbearably bad pun in his presence. The way he scrunched up his nose was absolutely adorable and he felt himself falling harder for the taller brunette.

"Oi, are you listening? Seven?" Vanderwood's voice brought him back to reality and he shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts before talking. "You were saying?" He asked as he leaned against the counter, wondering if he should eat a packet of Honey Budda Chips before Vanderwood got home-

"I swear if you're thinking of eating those shitty chips and ruining your appetite before I get there I will fucking tase you."

 

 

"... fair enough." He couldn't help the sweat that formed on his forehead as he put the chips back in the cabinet. He could try and eat a few but knowing the other man, he would know a way to find out. Though he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea if it involved Vanderwood being close to him and vulnerable to teasing. He loved seeing the fair skinned male blush, the slightest red tint easily seen. He hoped that Vanderwood would be at his house soon, he was hungry and he wanted to see the brunette with questionable fashion tastes. 

It seemed like forever but Vanderwood eventually showed up, his face in a perpetual resting bitch face as always. It irked Seven that he was attractive no matter the facial expression. Though he would never complain about how attractive he was, didn't mean he couldn't bitch about how unfair it was though.

"Did you actually listen to me or did you eat the damn chips anyway?" He jerked up from his slouched position in his chair, looking up at Vanderwood. He had gorgeous eyes, and eyelashes. His jaw was so chiseled too, and his cheekbones could cut a man. He felt his face heat up as he realized he was staring.

"U-uh no! The Defender of Justice always keeps his word." He laughed rather forcefully, and obnoxiously, after that in an attempt to conceal his embarrassment. He constantly seemed to be putting himself in these situations around the other man. 

"Tch, I have no faith in that statement." Seven placed a hand over his chest, feigning a wound to the heart as he watched Vanderwood walk in the direction of the kitchen. He wondered how long the man would be in there and how long it would be till food was done. 

The answer to both of those questions was answered thirty minutes later by a shout from Vanderwood coming from the kitchen, yelling at him to get his ass in there now or he would throw the food itself at him. He ran there even though he knew Vandy would do no such thing, that man would never waste any food he spent thirty minutes preparing. He was probably running to please Vandy, in the small hope of making him smirk or smile. 

"Thank you very much for the food!" It was good, Vander's food was always unbelievably good. He didn't know how or where Vandy had learned how to cook, but he was grateful for it regardless. He was grateful for the other man being in his life in general, not that he would ever have the guts to tell him that or to ever confess. But seeing the other with a smile that you could barely see, that was bigger in his eyes, he decided that just having Vanderwood in his life was enough for him as of now. 

 


End file.
